I will find you, Maddy
by Victoria Nightingale
Summary: Maddy leaves, Maddy and Rhydian feel the pain in their hearts. When Rhydian checks on Maddy using eolas, and sees that the camp has been ravaged and he can't see Maddy. What will happen if both Maddy and Rhydian is part of something much bigger? Will it end up with both of then coming to a end?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fan fiction, so please review. I will post the next chapter soon as possible. Sorry, if it is terrible. Hope you like it. **

-Chapter 1-

-Rhydian POV-

Shannon, Tom, Maddy and I made our way down the field. Every step we took I knew that I was one step closer to having to say bye to the one. I never even got to tell her how I really feel about her, this girl was Maddy. We came to a stop when Maddy stepped in front of us. "This is as far as you go," she said trying to keep back the tears. She was saying something to Tom and Shannon but I couldn't hear anything because I could only think how beautiful she was and how could I say goodbye to her. I saw her hug Shannon and Tom, then walk over to me. Then, I heard her say something I wanted to say to her since I first saw her.

"I love you"

As she said this, my heart exploded and before I know it we were kissing. The kiss was full of love and of sadness because I knew that this was the last time I would kiss her, most likely in years. We broke apart for a breath then I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she raped her arms around my chest. She was so small. She leaned her head on my chest and I whispered something in her ear "I love you too." I just got her, how can I let her go? "One day when I am older and no one cares what I do, I am going to find you, Maddy, I promise," I said trying not to cry. She stepped away, but kept hold of my hands. "We will find each other," she said as she slipped out of my hands and turned to walk to her parents. She took her parents hands and walked down the hill.

I couldn't take it anymore, my heart was broken. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Every step further she took the pain in my chest started to grow. Then, tom pulled Shannon and me into a hug. I wanted to fall to the ground and cry. I was able to keep myself together. I heard Tom say "look." I looked up to see Maddy and her parents in wolf form. They were on top of the other hill, they all howled. We howled back. This broke me. I fell to the ground crying and howling.

I didn't want Maddy to go. I missed her already. I missed her smile. I missed her hair. I missed her beautiful brown eyes that melted my heart every time I looked at them. I wanted to go with her but I knew that would only cause trouble for her.

Tom and Shannon tried to get me up, but it hurt too much. "Rhydian, you are making it harder for Maddy," said Shannon to try to make me get up. It worked. I couldn't make it harder for Maddy. I got up reluctantly. We walked back to Shannon's house. When we got to Shannon's house, I sat on the couch with my face in my hands and my elbows on my knees. I heard Tom say to Shan,

Tom: "He is really heartbroken"

Shan: "I know"

Tom:" Well, what can we do"

Shan: "we can try to comfort him and hope he can move on"

When I heard her say move on I thought '_never, I will never move on, I will all ways love Maddy_ '. I continued to listen to their conversation.

Tom:" I don't think he can, Shan"

Shan: "I know, well, I don't think that he should be alone tonight"

Tom: "yeah, after having to say goodbye to a friend we had for years, I don't think any of us should be alone."

Shan: "well, my parents are out, you guys can stay here."

Tom: "yeah, I will ask Rhydian,"

Tom walked over to me. I didn't want to stay but they were right, with this pain I might do anything. "Hey, Shan and I were thinking that we all would stay over here," said Tom. I paused then replied, "Ok".

I slept on the couch; Tom and Shan slept on the floor in sleeping bags. It took me forever to get to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Maddy. I kept thinking, what if when she got there she was attacked or what if they got lost. Finally I couldn't take it, I used eolas to see if Maddy was ok. I saw her in bed alone tossing and turning. I felt so bad that I couldn't be there to comfort her. I hated seeing her like that, without anyone there to help her. I had no choice but to go to sleep, I hated it but I could do nothing so I fell asleep.

In my dream: _Maddy and I were running in the moors, we were racing. I was so happy. I was in front of Maddy. I stopped and grabbed Maddy. I kissed her. Then a twig snapped and we tuned our heads in the direction of the sound. Then, we were pulled apart. Maddy was screaming, it hurt me to see her screaming. "MADDY," I screamed and I tried to get to her but something was keeping us apart._

"RHYDIAN, RHYDIAN," I heard as I was woke up by Shannon and Tom looking at me. I must have been crying, I had tears on my cheeks. I was still at Shannon's house. "We have to go to school, its Tuesday," said tom. I growled and got up. My foster mum had dropped off my uniform while I was asleep. Tom and Shannon where already in their uniforms, so Tom started cooking, I went up stars and got dressed. When I walked back down were tom had food on the table. We sat down and started to eat. After a few minutes Shannon said, "We better get going or we will be late," We finished our food and headed out the door.

~~~~~~At school~~~~~~

We walked in to class and tom and Shannon sat in their normal seat. I made my way to the back of the classroom and sat where Maddy and I used to sit. I knew that today was going to be horrible because people were going to ask where Maddy was. It was going to take all my strength not to run off crying.

"Alright class sit down," said Mr. Jefferies as he walked in the classroom.

He started to call out names. He called my name and I said "Here." Then, I went back to looking out the window. "Maddy Smith" said Mr. Jefferies and the pain in my chest grew. "She isn't here Mr. Jefferies," I replied to him. "Well, when will she be back Rhydian" he said in a voice that said '_Why are you answering'_. I was getting angry.

"She isn't coming back," I said trying not to scream the words or run of crying.

"Well, why is that," said Mr. Jefferies. I was about to burst, I stood up and said "SHE IS GONE, OK."

I ran out of the class it would hurt me too much to answer anymore questions. I sat down against a locker about 20 feet from the classroom trying not to wolf out. I heard Mr. Jefferies say "Stay here." I put my arms around my legs and resting my head on my knees.

**So, what did you think? I will try to post the next one as soon as possible. If you have anything that you would like to happen please tell me and I will consider it but no promises. I am homeschooled and writing stories is part of my school, so I will be able to update often. For right now I don't know when will be the update days, so sorry. Please review, pretty please! **


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Maddy's POV

Rhydian had just asked me out this morning and now I will have to say goodbye to him when we should be having our first date. I have been wanting him to ask me out for months. I hate that I have to say goodbye but it won't be a "good" bye. I wish that he could go with us, but if he did I could never come back because we would be accused of kidnapping. We made our way down the plain. I look at my mum and she nods, so I let go of Rhydian's arm and ran in front of them all. "This is as far as you go," I said, standing in front of them all. I talked to them but all I could think of was how I could say bye to them. I hugged Tom and Shannon. Then, I stood in front of him, I wanted to cry but I know that I couldn't. I didn't know what to say and all I could spit out was,

"I love you."

He looked stunned I was scared he didn't like me like that. He stepped closer, wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I twisted my arms around his chest. He kissed me! I was so happy. All I could think about was this would be the first and the last kiss. We pulled apart and he pulled me close to his chest. I never wanted to let go. Then, I heard him whisper in my ear.

"One day when I am older and no one cares what I do. I am going to find you, Maddy, I promise."

I was speechless. I knew that I had to go no matter how much I wanted to stay. I stepped back holding his hand and I said, "We will find each other." I let go of his hand and turned and walked away. It hurt so much. I saw my mum's and dad's hands stretched out wide. I took their hands and we walked down the hill not looking back. We got to the top of the second hill and I looked at Tom, Shannon and Rhydian, they were hugging. Mum and dad where in front of me. We stopped and howled. Now that we were in wolf form, it was instinct. We walked on, I could only hear Rhydian howling and crying. I hated it, it hurt me to hear it.

I fell to the ground and started to yelp. My mum and dad ran to me to see what was wrong. They transformed in to their human form. Mum looked at dad and dad nodded.

-Third Person POV-

Maddy and Rhydian just said goodbye but when she was out of his site the pain was next to impossible to bare. When she stepped away the pain grew. She was almost a mile away and it hurt too much when she heard Rhydian crying and yelping. She clasped to the ground. He parents ran to her side they changed back to the human form. They looked up to each other and Daniel (Maddy's dad) nodded. They knew what was wrong, Maddy and Rhydian were mates and they couldn't be apart for long. Maddy changed into her human form and Daniel and Emma (Maddy's mum) carried her to Jana's camp.

-Maddy's POV-

In her dream: _Rhydian and I were running. In where it looked like the moors and he was in the lead. All of a sudden he turned and grabbed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me and I kissed him. I was is happy! Not more than a moment later, we heard a sound and pulled apart. We looked in the direction of the sound and I felt something grab me and pulled us away from each other. I screamed as loud as I could. I tried to break free of whatever was holding me. "MADDY," screamed Rhydian. Then, it all faded into darkness. _

I woke up crying; almost screaming. It was the first light of day. All I remembered is feeling a pain in my chest that was unbearable, the pain was still there but not as bad. Then, it all came back to me, saying bye to Tom, Shan, and Rhydian. I sat there, thinking about all the times we had together. I decided to get up and walk around.

-Outside the tent-

No one was awake. I realized that I must have been carried to Jana's pack after I passed out. I looked around, there was 20 tents in a circle. The tents were made out of animal skins and sticks. The camp also had one big tent in the center of the circle and there were fires here and there to light the camp. I saw a light inside the big tent, so I decided to see what it was. As I walked in a saw a camp fire with five men sitting around it with weapons. Ones I stepped in. They all jumped to attention and pointing there weapons at me. I jumped back and put my hands up. The tallest one said, "Who are you?" "My name is Maddy My parents and I just joined your pack" I said to him in a voice that sounded like if I said something wrong I would be stabbed, which was true. "Stand down guys, sorry, I am Adam" he said with a very commanding tone. Then, a boy with blond, that was a little bit sorter then the first boy spoke, "And I am Zane," "I am Mathew," said a boy with black hair, he looked a little bit more built then Zane and Adam but not like a body builder. "And I am Sir Robin," said a shorter looking boy that seemed to be maybe 14. As he said this, I could not help but giggle a little from the way he bowed like he was from the 1800's. He also had black hair like Mathew. Then, a boy who looked like he was maybe 10 or 11 pushed his way through the other boys and said, "And I'm Coal." He had jet black hair with bright green eye. He was very cute in a huggable way. All of them had old worn clothes that had a little bit of dirt here and there but the clothes didn't look like they were too small.

"What are you doing out of bed, you're not supposed to be out after dark," said Adam in a voice that was commanding but trying to not be too harsh. "Take it easy on her. She's new here and she doesn't know the rules," said Robin trying to stand up for me. "Well, Robin what if the others saw her and tried to attack her," said Adam in an annoyed voice. 'What? Who is wanting to attack the pack?'

"Who is wanting to attack the pack?" I said.

"They are the outcasts of the pack. They have been taking people from our pack on by one and making them join their pack" said Adam turning and looking at me with an even more annoyed tone. "Why are they making people join their pack," I said in a very interested tone. Then, Coal walked over to Adam's side and said, "They are trying to get enough people so they can attack our pack. For some reason, they really hate us."

Jana walked in and said, "Oh, stop it, she just got here. You can scare her later boys."

"Do we have too," said Robin in a joking voice.

"Go on guys, I'm going to give Maddy a tour of the camp," said Jana as she walked over to me and hooked her arm in mine and pulled me out of the tent laughing.

*****two hours later*****

The tour took almost two hours. Jana told me that I would have to hunt and that she would get someone to teach me tomorrow, but for today I would just have to do my chores. She also told me that we would be moving camp in about two months and that usually we stayed at one place for about three or four months. When she asked me about how Rhydian was I almost burst out crying but I stopped myself and didn't answer her. Since then, she has been kind of angry at me so I stayed a little way away in case she started to yell at me.

She turned around and said, "Well, that is the end of the tour. I need to do some work, so you can do as you wish just don't go outside the boundaries and in one hour the entire pack is meeting in the big tent." "Ok" I said. She turned around and ran off leaving me standing there with nothing to do.

**I am sorry this is so late. It is a long story but long story short, my mom took forever to spell check my work. I do have an update day now. I will be updating a new chapter every Tuesday. I will do my very best to stick to the update date. So, please review. I would like to see what you all think. Thank you so much for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**You all was just so sweet in the reviews I had to update before the update date. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. So I hope you enjoy!**

-Chapter 3-

Rhydian POV

I heard Mr. Jefferies say, "Stay here." I put my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees. He walked over to me and sat down. "Is she ok," said Mr. Jefferies in a very concerned voice. "She's fine…..but…she's gone," was my reply but it was still so hard to talk about her. I closed my eyes and lay my head on my knees so he wouldn't see my eyes turn yellow and to hopefully stop me from wolfing out.

"Well, do you know where she, if it is ok for me to ask?"

"Not exactly but I know that she and her family are traveling"

"Are they coming back?"

"If they are, it's going to be a long time. I know it's only been a day but I miss her already"

"I have had to say goodbye to people that I love and I know that it will get better"

"But what if it doesn't, I don't want to let her go for so long"

"I know it's hard but it will get better, do you want to go back in class?"

"Yea. Is it ok if I run to the restroom real quick?"

"Ok, but be quick, alright. Straight there and straight back."

He walked back to the classroom. I still had my head on my knees in case my eyes were yellow. Once I was sure he was gone I got up to go to the restroom. I went in the restroom and checked in the mirror and checked my eyes. They were normal, good. I let out a breath of relief. I walked back to the classroom. As I thought, everyone was looking at me. But something I didn't think I would see was compassion in their eyes, even Jimmie. I walked back to my seat and gazed out the window. To anyone looking at me they would see no emotion on my face but the truth is that I was hurting and I couldn't tell anyone.

The rest of the day was better than expected. I guess what happened in class told people not to bring it up. I was just dragging myself through the day. I was asked questions from time to time but Tom and Shannon would just say "He's not in the mood for questions today, sorry." I was very happy that I had them they really helped my through the day.

The final bell rang. I walked out of class quicker than I did this morning. I got outside and I ran. I ran into the forest but in what to humans looked like normal run. As soon as I was out of site, I ran at wolf speed. As I ran, I remembered all the fun times I had with Maddy. Racing her. Her getting angry because I won. Me calming her down with some kind of joke.

I was thinking so much that I didn't know that I ran to where Maddy and I would race and sit down and talk. I sat down with my back against the tree. I could still smell her. Without me knowing, I started to cry. I couldn't help it. I wanted Maddy to be here, in my arms. I wanted to race through the woods with her again. I had to see her. I crouched down and had my hand ready to touch the forest floor. If Maddy's mum knew that I was using eolas to see Maddy she would flip out. I touched the ground.

The vision: _The camp looked like a tornado had gone through the camp. There were people hurt, people helping the hurt and…...people yelling Maddy's name and the look in their eyes scared me. I tried to focus on Maddy to find her but what I found gave me the worst feeling I have ever felt. She….was…was…on the ground…with three claw marks on her chest. There was some kids hiding in some brushes and there was a wolf standing over Maddy. _

That was all I needed to see, I jumped up and ran, I ran faster than I ever ran before. Faster than I saw any wolfblood run before. I soon made it to Maddy. I had no Idea how I got here so quick or how I knew where to go but I was happy I did. There was a big wolf with one slightly smaller wolf standing behind the first. They were snarling at me with big yellow teeth. I was stunned. I didn't know what to do, I could take them on but I wouldn't make it out alive.

**I know you all hate me for leaving it on such a big cliff hanger but I will try to update to on Tuesday from Maddy's POV and that will explain a lot. And sorry about it being so sort but the next one will be much bigger. I would like to know what you think will happen in the next chapter. So please tell me what you think and thx for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Maddy's POV

After Jana left me to myself, I had nothing to do. I knew where the boundaries were so I stayed a good ways away from them. I just walked around getting a good feel for where I would be staying for the next two months. As I walked I started to feel more and more of the pain of leaving my friends… and the one that has grown into more than a friend, Rhydian. I wished so much to have him here. I thought about all the little times we had that where stuck in my head and I knew that they wouldn't leave. Like when Liam and I got out of the tunnels on the school camping trip. He only let go of me when he had to help Jana with Liam. Thinking of times like that only reminded me that I would never have any more moments like that with him or my friends that I grow up with. I had to get my mind off of that thought. I started to think about what the boys said this morning. Why would they hate the pack so much to steal its members? Well, they were kicked out of the camp. How many people have been taken? And how where they making people join them? Most of the members of the pack where family or really close friends with each other. How can they make them forget that and harm their own friends and family? Maybe it isn't as safe as I thought here. I look up from the ground to see that Mathew was sitting on a log looking out at the forest with a javelin. Hopefully he would have some answers. I walked up behind him and said, "Hi." "Hey… Maddy right," he asked me as he turned his head to look at me. I stood ten feet away. "Yeah that's me. Um, I was wondering if you could answer some of my questions about the people attacking the pack?" I said hopefully with my hands behind my back. "Well, I can tell you what I know but I only know what the rest of the pack know. Only the pack leader and the elders know the details," he told me. "Come, sit. There is a lot to tell if you really don't know about the pack." He said this as he patted a seat next to him. "Well, good because I only know what Jana told me and that isn't much," I replied as I sat down to the seat next to him.

He stared out at the forest, then spoke, "About a month ago a man named Jacob got a whole bunch of people to join him to fight against Jana when she first came to be alpha. Jacob was a very intelligent guy. He had backup plans for his backup plans. He knew that if Carry was on Jana side, he would lose when he went to confront Jana and the elders. He also knew that if he failed that he and the people that backed him up would be exiled. He couldn't do anything about Carry because she had already gone to get Jana. But like I said he was smart, the main reason that he had all the people helping him is because he needed people to help him forcefully take the camp if he failed. But he had to make the people think that they were doing the right thing. He made then believe that Jana was unfit to be alpha and that they would be doing the camp good. Well, it work. At the first meeting that Jana was alpha he and his followers confronted the rest of the pack. He went on and on about her just being a cub and that she wasn't able to lead a pack but when Jana heard him say that he would happily take the place as alpha, Jana flipped out." He had a ghost smile on his face from the memory I guessed. "Jana went up the alpha rock and stated that she was the blood descendent of the last pack leader and that she was trained to take her father's place since she was a cub and that she was not a cub anymore and that she was ready to be alpha. It was weird. When she talked everyone listened. Her words had so much power. The elders and the rest of the pack said that they knew that she was the rightful alpha. So, Jacob and the people that stayed with him which were about 20 or so where banished from the pack. Then, maybe a week later people started to go missing. Someone saw one of Jacob's followers grab a girl and drag her in the woods. They have taken almost 15 people and no one has come back." I saw a frown form on his face. His eyes where still glued to the forest. "Two weeks ago Jana started to put people on guard around the boundaries and added a whole bunch of new rules. It stopped the kidnappings for a little while but they eventually started again but not as often. We can't catch any of the kidnappers but we have seen them. They are always men and they have white eyes. No one has been taken in some time and it worries us that there plaining to attack the camp." He paused and breathed in a big breath then let it out. "So we have trained all the cubs that can't change to fight with weapons. All the moms hated the idea of having their cubs be around weapons but they knew that it was for their safety." He leaned back from his bent over sit he was in before but still eyeing the woods in front of us. "Now, we wait. The other boys and I stay on watch from sunrise to sunset then we trade of with some other boys that volunteered to stand watch at night. It's quite a boring job," he said as he looked over to me and chuckled then brought his attention back to the forest. "What do you think that they want with the people?" I asked him. "Well, the guys and I have a theory or two. First, it is that they are, sadly, killing the people they take because we haven't seen any of the people taken. And the reason that they are doing this is because they want to take us out slowly. But we know that Jacob is smarter than to kill people that could help him fight. So we think that is unlikely. Then we thought that he could somehow be turning them against us and training them to attack us. But the fault is in that is that most the people here are good friends or family and we don't attack are own no matter what. And lastly is what we call the white eye theory. It is a lot like the last idea but the way Jacob is getting the people to do what he wants is by putting a spell on them to make them do what he commends. And it would explain all the men with white eyes that are taking people." He said in a sad voice. "But I thought that there was no such thing as Magic?" I question. "Maddy, we are humans that change into wolves at will. I think that magic isn't too big of a step from that. Anyway for all we know the legend could be coming true." He said looking at me. I was about to ask him what legend but then we heard a howl from the main camp tent. We both turned our heads where the sound came from. "It looks like you have to get to your first pack meeting to go to," said Mathew. "Aren't you going?" I asked as I stood up. "No, I have a most interesting job to attend," he said jokingly. I smiled at him then said, "Thank you. You have helped me very much." I paused. "I will see you later then," I said. "Yes I guess you will," he replied. I turn around as ran off to the meeting tent. Little did I know that it would be a long time until I saw him again.

As I slowed down to a walk I saw dark shapes moving in the woods. I walked a little faster and soon I was in the big tent. I was one of the last of the pack to get there. I quickly found my mum and dad. "Where have you been? We were getting worried," said mum. "I've been talking to Mathew," I answered. "If you will be quiet, we will begin," said Jana from the alpha rock tall and proud. Everyone was looking at her and not making a sound. Wow, she really could control her pack. "There has been no more kidnappings and hopefully we will get our taken people back soon but sadly there is still no one who has come back yet," she paused. "We have found out that Jacob is using magic to control the taken people." She looked at the elders and spoke again, "We also know that this is part of the prophecy and that we have only began the prophecy." I heard some gasps and some women crying. But what surprised me the most is when I turn to look at my parents. Mum was crying into dad's shirt and dad had his arms around her. Everyone knows about this prophecy and I don't! And why is this prophecy so scary? "I know that it is sad but we think that the girl that the prophecy speaks about is already arrived," Jana look right at me with cold eyes. Everyone in the room turned and looked at me. My jaw dropped open. Was I part of this unknown to me prophecy? I look at Jana and she seemed to read my mind. Her eyes sadden and she nodded. "You mean I am part of this prophecy?" I questioned. Jana nodded again. "What is this prophecy anyway? No one will tell me," I said raising my voice. The room was silent apart from mum's silent sobs. Jana opened her mouth to talk but she was interrupted by a loud yelp. Everyone in the room look to where the yelp came from. "Everyone get in the center of the tent, now," Jana yelled to the pack. She jumped down from the alpha rock and ran to me. No one had moved. "Now," she said in a dangerous voice. Everyone scrambled to the middle of the tent but mum and dad stayed next to me. "Go with the others, now!" Said Jana with empty eyes. "You can't do this to her she's just a cub," protested my dad. "I am your alpha and you will obey me. Go join the others. Now or you can let us all die," ordered Jana. He nodded and pulled mum with him to the rest of the pack. The boys and some other men came running in out of breath and with no weapons. "Sorry, Jana but they got past us and we didn't have enough men to fight them off but we have slowed them down but they will be here soon," said Adam panting. "Get in the center of the tent with the others. We have found the girl from the prophecy,"said Jana looking at me. What was the prophecy and what did I have to do with it and why are we all hiding in the tent when we need to get ready to fight? Before I could ask a question Jana pulled me out of the tent. Mum and dad try to stop her but was held back. "She doesn't even know the prophecy how is she going to do it if she doesn't know what to do?" asked Adam following us like the rest of the boys. "I will tell her what to do and we will hope that it works," said Jana stubbornly. Adam grabbed Jana's wrest and turned her to look at him, "She has to be out of the tent when she does it. She doesn't even know how to fight." I was starting to get worried at what Adam said. I can't fight. Jana gave a teasing smile and said, "She will have to learn quickly then." She got her arm away from him and pulled me out of the tent. She turned me to look at her. "Jana you can't do this. She won't make it," said Robin with disbelieving eyes. What was going on!? "All of you go and make sure that everyone is in the tent. We can only do this once," said Jana staring them down. But they are stubborn. "If she is staying out here then we will to," stated Adam stepping up. "Fine but if you get hurt you blame it on her," she said looking at me. They all nodded. They all took new weapons then placed themselves around the tent to protect it. I was going to fight. And I couldn't change that. "I see them, harry!" shouted Zane. I had no idea what was going on. I could hear my mum crying. This was bad. Jana took something out of her pocket. It was a crescent moon with a blue stone in the middle. She put it around my neck. "I don't think this is the time to give gifts, Jana," I said to Jana. "You are going to have to do a spell," I was stunned when she said this. I was going to talk but she didn't let me. "All you have to do is stand outside of the tent, raise a hand to the tent then say 'ff gofyn i'r lleuad i amddiffyn y bobl hyn gyda'ch golau lleuad' and put power in your words it will help." She said it like the easyest thing in the world. I was going to ask her my question. But she turned and left to joined everyone. I don't know what i am doing but i know what i need to do and how to do it. I know that this was a life or death thing that i had to do. I had to be brave. I took the spot that Jana told me to and turned. I was very nerves. "Well here goes nothingen," i said to brake the tenchen. I hear a lafght from Robin. I raise my hand to tent the held my family. I closed my eyes to calm myself. I open my eyes and i felt power running in my vains. "ff gofyn i'r lleuad i amddiffyn y bobl hyn gyda'ch golau lleuad."

I said this with more power then i ever thought i had. I heard a 'wow' from Zane. Then a blue bubble surronded the tent. I started to feel very week. I had to stop myself from falling over. That took more of me then i thought."well you don't see that every day," said Robin. "We have visiters!" shouted Zane. I spun around to see a group of wolves aprocking us fast. How was i going to fight i had no fight in me! Turned and looked at my mum and dad. They were crying. Gosh, they have no fath in me. Well, lets prove them wrong. "Well, lets go meat the naibbers, shall we." Said Robin. All the boys change into wolves with a jump. Well lets do this. I changed into my wolf and i was ready to fight. My wolf was smaller then the other wolves. But i stll acted big. I growled at al the other wolves as they closed in. I quickly look to my sides to see the boys, they seemed to be just iching to fight. Then, the battle starrted. Wolves lunged at me but i was ready. I jump and lock with a gray wolf and bit it's neck. It yelped in pain. It fell to the ground then got up and ran away. Cowered.

I still had two snarling wolves in front of me and they were much bigger than me. This where the fear kicked in. Wait, I use my energy for the protection spell. I could feel the power. Maybe I could use my energy to scare them of. I have no idea how to do this. Before I casted that spell thing I closed my eyes then opened them and when I opened them it felt like I could do anything. Here it goes. I closed my eyes. Please let this work. I opened my eyes.

-Third person view-

Maddy opened her eyes. They were glowing with a blueish light. She growled at the two wolves in front of her. The wolves didn't back down. Maddy had her energy back. She took a step to the other wolves and the wolves took a step back. She took another step and growled. They growled back. One of the two wolves lunged at Maddy but Maddy took a step back. The wolf landed on the ground. It got up quickly and went back to its place next to the other wolf. The two wolves started to close in on Maddy. They backed her up to the wall of the tent. Maddy didn't want to hurt the wolves. She's never hurt someone in a fight. She looked to her sides to the boys again. Zane had a bite mark on his upper arm and he was trying to help Robin. Robin had a bad scratch across his right side and was bleeding badly. He look almost white. She looked to the other side to see that Adam was being circled by two other wolves. Then there was Mathew. He jumped in with Adam and growled at the other wolves. They looked like they could handle the fight but they were both going to have battle scars. And they were out here because of her and that made her very angry. She stared at the wolves in front of her, striking fear in their hearts. She took two steps to the wolf that was in front of her. Every step she took sent shakes through the ground. She seemed to grow in size while the other wolves shrank. Maddy lunged at the bigger wolf of the two and bit its neck. It scratched her upper arm as it tried to get lose. But she was to strong. She throw the wolf to the other side of the camp. After a minute, he got up and ran off. All she had to do was bark at the last wolf for it to run off. She was very happy with her victory. She checked on the guys. Zane had fought off the wolves that where attacking and was now tending to Robin. Mathew and Adam just scared away the last of the wolves and went to tend to Zane and Robin. They all were in human form now. The fight was over. She felt relief run through her body. She slumped her shoulders and exhaled deeply. The blue bubble around the tent vanished and the people inside slowly came out. Maddy turned back to her human form. She felt very tired but she didn't let that get to her. She was happy to be alive. Her mum came run out of the tent and embraced her with a bear hug.

-Maddy's POV-

My mum came running out of the tent and gave me a hug. It hurt but I thought I would never hug her again so dealt with it. Dad came up to the side of me and joined the hug. It felt good to be in my parent's arms again. I looked over my mum's shoulder to see Jana with her jaw hung open and staring at me in disbelief in the tent. Maybe I really was supposed to die in that fight. Well, here I am. Ha. Mum and dad let me go and mum looked me in the eye, "Don't you ever do that again." "I don't think I will, mum," I answered with a smile. "Daniel, Emma can you help with Robin and Zane. They were the ones that helped your daughter live," said Carry from behind us. Dad was one of the stronger men in the camp so he had to help carry them to the healing tent that was on the other side of the camp. Mum found out when she got here that she was good at healing people so they were both needed. They nodded and gave me one more hug then ran off to help. I went to one of the healers and they banded my arm and gave me some stuff for the pain. Jana made the pack stay inside the big tent and set some of the men of the camp to guard the tent. I was told to stay on watch with the other men but still noone told me how I could do what I could do.

I was standing watch outside the tent when a frantic woman ran over to me. She tried to get some words out but nothing come, when she go to me. "What is it?" I asked her as I tried to calm her down. "My cubs were playing when the attack happen I thought they got back to the tent but I can't find them. I tried to get Jana to send someone to find them but she said that they're somewhere around here and that she can't waste the men going look for them incase Jacob attacks again," she said turning her head everywhere to see if she could see them. She was taller than me with messy blond hair. She had dirt on her tan skin, And old dirty clothes that hung off her slim body. I felt bad for the woman. "I need you to go look for them, please?" She begged to me. "Why me, I will get in trouble with Jana?" I asked. "Jana doesn't control you. You are part of the prophecy and you can defend yourself better than anyone, so please, find my cubs," she asked. "What is this prophecy? No one will tell me and how can I do that magic thing. I am just a wolfblood like you. I'm nothing special," I had it. All of this was happening so fast; I had no idea what was going on. I was going to get answers now. She open her mouth to speak but nothing came out. I heard a howl but I could barely hear it. "That's them. Please go to them. They need your help and I will go tell Jana that you went to help the cubs," she didn't give me time to answer. She ran back to the tent. I heard the faint howl again. It sounded scared. They were in trouble. I ran in the direction that the sound came from. I ran through the forest and the howls got louder.

I came to a clearing and the first thing I saw was two wolves that I thought I saw attack Zane and Robin. There was three small children bunched up next to a tree. The oldest one that look about 8 howled one more time. The wolves were closing in on the cubs and growling deeply. "Stop it!" I yelled. They turned to me quickly. They started to growl at me. Here we go again. I changed into my wolf form and growled back at them. I realized how much energy it took to change and after the day I had I was already really tired. I didn't have the power that I had for the first fight. I tried to use that spell thing I did last time but when I opened my eyes I didn't feel the power that I did last time. Well this is going to be fun. They started to circle me. I growled at the one in front of me. The one behind me jumped and scratched my back left leg. I yelped in pain and jumped back. I was now in-between the kids and the two wolves that where bigger than me and I was injured. This isn't going to end well. The bigger wolf jumped at me and I jumped at him. We locked in midair. We both fell back and got up quickly. I lunged to the bigger one again but it saw me. With one swipe of its paw across my chest it sent my little body flying to until my back hit an oak tree with great force. I tried to get up but I was losing too much blood from the three gashes across my chest. The pain kicked in and I yelped and howled in pain. That was it me and the cubs where dead. The bigger gray wolf walked to me. I saw something behind the wolf with blond hair. It reminded me of Rhydian. The wolf came closer and everything started to go dark. I closed my eyes with my last thought before I blacked out was that I would never see my friends, family or Rhydian. Oh, how I wished he was here. Then darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Rhydian's POV

I was stunned. Maddy laid in front of me with three bloody gashes on her chest. I saw her eyes flutter shut as the biggest wolf approached her. What am I going to going to do? She's need my help. She's hurt. My Maddy is hurt. My Maddy is hurt! She's in pain because of the wolves standing in front of me! I could feel anger run through my veins. Making want to wolf out and rip these wolves to shreds. What was stopping me? They were standing in the way of the person I care most for in my life. They were standing in the way of me getting to my Maddy! "Get away from her, now!" I shouted in a low but loud voice. The wolves jumped around to look at me. I could feel my eyes turn yellow. I let out a deep growl. The smaller one backed up a few steps but the bigger one was standing its ground. I changed into my wolf form and growled a warning growl to the wolves in front of him. The bigger wolf growls and ends it with a bark. I took a step forward. I barked with all the anger that I had penned up. It was like a sonic boom. I saw blueish rings ripple through the air to the wolves. When it reached the wolves, they flew back. The smaller wolf did a flip then landed on the ground. The smaller wolf was luckier then the bigger one. The bigger wolf was closer to me and must have got more of the blow. It flew back, flying over the smaller wolf and hitting its back on a tree. I heard yelps come from both of the wolves. The smaller one got up and began backing away from me and once he was far enough away he took off running. I turned my head to the other wolf. It was struggling to get up. I gave a low growl. It got the wolf moving. The wolf jumped up, most likely in fear that I would do that bark thing again, and ran after the other wolf. It was yelping as it ran. I must have broken its back. It deserved it.

I was trying to comprehend what happened. Mostly what I did to hurt the wolves. I stumbled back. I was the one that did that sonic boom thing. I was stunned. I almost forgot about Maddy until I heard a weak whimper from my right. I snapped my head to see Maddy's eyes slowly closing. I quickly ran to her side, kneeling down to her side. I leaned over her, taking her face with one of my hands and with the other I gently stroked her hair out of her face. "Please, Maddy, please open your eyes, please." I said on the verge of tears and ending the last word with a whisper. "I… I think… I'm dead," whispered Maddy with her eyes slowly opening. I gave a sigh of relief before replying, "And why do you think that." I finished with a small laugh. "Many reasons… I'm cold… there is no demon wolves trying to kill me… I am really tired… oh and there is an angel hovering over me with a light, halo thing around your body." She answered weakly, a little out of breath then gave a weak smile. I smiled at her. She still has enough life left in her to joke at a time like this. She grunted and doubled over. "Maddy it's going to be okay," I said soothingly as she put her back to the ground. She turned her eyes to look at me. They slowly started to close shut. "No… no… no!" I said shaking her shoulder lightly. I looked around franticly looking for help. I look back down to Maddy. I, slowly and gently, took her in my arms, bridle style. Once I was up, I looked around me. I had to get Maddy to the camp, but I had no idea which way to go and I had no time to use eolas. I could feel Maddy's blood slowly soaking into my shirt. I took off running. Hoping that I was going the right way.

After a few minutes of running, I saw that it was starting to get dark. I stopped and looked down at Maddy. She was pale so I leaned my head down to her chest. I could still hear a heartbeat. I looked at her face. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered in her ear, "You're going to be okay." I brought my head back to look in front of me. I saw a small light through the slowly inclosing darkness. It looked like a camp fire. I could hear a slight yelling. I could make out voices yelling for Maddy. It must be the camp. I started to run again. The light got closer and the yelling got louder.

I slowed down when I made it to the clearing and the circle of tents. "Rhydian?" I heard a yell to my left. I turned my head to the sound to see Mrs. Smith looking at me with a question. "What are you doing…" she was cut short when I turned the rest of my body to face her reviling the bloody and peal site of Maddy. I heard her gasp. Then she ran over to me. "What happened? Who did this to her? Did you do this?" she asked me franticly, looking over Maddy's wounds. "Mrs. Smith, I would never do anything to hurt Maddy. You know I wouldn't," I told her sincerely. "I know you wouldn't. I just have so many questions," she answered as she checked Maddy's pulse. I looked at Maddy. Seeing her like this was killing me. I wanted her to wake up so I could know she was going to be okay. I let a single tear run down my face. "Her pulse is very weak. We need to get her to the healers. Follow me," she told me. I nodded. She started to run to the main tent and I followed.

**Ok, here is chapter five. I know it isn't long but it is better than nothing. I have a question for all of you. I have been writing another fanfiction about "The secret of Moonacer." I, now, have five chapter ready to upload. I was wondering if I should start to upload that story? If you don't know what "The secret of Moonacer" is go watch the movie. I will still upload this story weekly but I will up load the other one when I can. So, should I start the other fanfiction or not. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rhydian's POV

I followed Mrs. Smith to the main tent in the middle of the large camp. Mrs. Smith slowed down, making me do the same. There were, what seemed to be, the entire camp inside the tent. I saw Jana standing proudly on the rock in the center of the tent. I stood next to Mrs. Smith with Maddy pulled close in my arms. A few people around us gasped when they saw Maddy in my arms. "Maddy has been hurt. We need help from the healers, immediately!" Shouted Mrs. Smith. Everyone looked at us. Gasps could be heard like a wave. Moving from one side of the room to the other.

I saw Mr. Smith elbow his way through the crowd of people. Once he could see Maddy fully he stopped bluntly in shock. His eyes locked onto Maddy's face. After a few seconds of trying to understand why his little girl was bloody, unconscious, and in the boy's arms that he thought that he would never see again. His eyes flicked up to me. His face went from shock to anger. He marched up to me and looked me right in the eyes. "What happened," he was trying to hold back his anger.

I opened my mouth to try to reply but before I could I heard Jana shout my name. I looked over Mr. Smith's shoulder and saw Jana standing on the center rock, staring me straight in my eye. "Jana, please, Maddy needs help," I begged.

Jana was the pack leader, no one did anything in the pack without her say so. Jana stared at me. She looked shocked but it didn't look like she was shocked because of Maddy's injured body in my arms. It look like she was more shocked that I was here. My eyes moved from Jana to a group of boys that ran in behind me. A guy with brown hair that I thought he was named Adam was leading the rest of the boys that I only remembered a little. Adam and the other boys stopped with shock, a few feet away from us when they saw Maddy. Ms. Smith was the only one that didn't do that. Then, Adam walked up to me and Maddy quickly. And looked at her, checking her over. "What happened," he asked. I heard Mr. Smith mumble, "That was what I asked."

"She was attacked by two wolves. I found her on the ground with the cuts on her chest. I fought the wolves off then carried her back here," I answered.

Everyone started to ask me questions after that. All I heard was, "How did you know where she was;" and "What happen to the wolves, you couldn't have made it out unharmed?" the questions started to be shouted at me, as I shouted back, I felt two hands move up and wrap around my neck. A small, weak voice came out of Maddy in my arms. "Would you stop yelling? I'm in enough pain without all of you yelling and giving me a horrible head ace as well."

Everyone went quiet. One of the boys that ran in with Adam that had black hair said, "Sorry." After hearing his voice I remembered him, I think his name was Mathew.

She turned in my arms slightly, so her head was resting on my chest. I saw her face cringe in pain with her eyes shut. It hurt me to see her in pain. I saw a tear run down her face.

"Hey, it's going to be ok," I whispered close to her face so only she could hear. I gently rubbed my thumb over her back to help calm her down. Wait, why am I trying to calm her down? She was the one hurt and she seemed calm about it but me on the inside I was flipping out.

I pulled my head up to look at everyone around us. "We need to get her to the healers, now!" I said trying to keep my voice calm. I saw a few older people walk up until they were standing right in fount of me. "We are the camp healers. Follow us to our tent," said one of the oldest looking men in the group in a relaxed voice. They all started to walk away and I followed with Maddy still in my arms. In the two months that I was here, I never saw the healers. The healers didn't have to do chores or hunt. They didn't have to do any work. Because they were also the elders. The elders where considered, even to the alpha, to be very intelligent and to have a lot of wisdom. So, the elders would only be called out if they needed to speak to the camp. Otherwise only the alpha would get to see them and only when the alpha needed advice. I wondered why they were out in the main tent?

As I followed the elders/healers to the healing tent. I saw that every tent, other than the main tent, was trashed. Just like when I use eolas. I will try to ask someone what happened later but my main priority was making sure Maddy was going to be ok. The farther we got from camp the less I could hear the voices of the people in the main tent. They were most likely talking about Maddy. I looked down at her and I could see her staring up at me with questions in her eyes. I could also see pain in her eyes. I can't believe that she is still awake. I could see her struggling to keep her eyes open. "I promise it's going to be okay," I said to her. She tried to smile up at me but with even at that small movement I saw her eyes snap shut and her face cringe.

When we got to the healing tent the healer told me to lay Maddy down on a bed that they had in the tent. "Please stand back, Rhydian," said a woman with gray hair and a wrinkled face. I hesitated but I did as I was told. I saw that Maddy wanted me to be by her side but before I could three of the healers surrounded her. One of the healers grabbed some sharp object and then joined the other healers. I heard a whimper came from Maddy. I could tell that she was scared and I couldn't blame her. I tried to get over to her but Adam and Mathew held me back. "They are going to help her. Let them do their work," said Mathew. "She's scared. I need to be there with her," I said half shouting. "Get him out of here," said one of the healers. Adam and Mathew started to pull me out. I struggled but couldn't fight them. They pulled me out kicking and yelling but once I was out they shut the door in my face. 


End file.
